


Sick Niall

by OneDirection_sickfics



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall-centric, onedirection, onedirectionsick, sick!niall, sickfics, zaynmalik, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirection_sickfics/pseuds/OneDirection_sickfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wakes up to a sick Niall :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Niall

Zayn sat up half awake half asleep in his bunk hearing a strange sound from the bunk across from his. Niall's bunk. 

Opening the thick black curtain he listened intently wondering what the sound was. After the sound came again Zayn realized what it was. A sob.

Zayn slipped out of his bunk making the floors on the bus creak whispering Niall's name quietly as he opened up the curtain seeing the Irish lad curled up in a ball facing away from him. A sniff came from Niall's body and Zayn knew that Niall was crying. But why?

"Niall? What's wrong?" Zayn asked his accent thick from sleep as he reached into Niall bunk to tap him on his shoulder

"Nothin'" was the mumbled sound that came from Niall's lips not even bothering to look up at Zayn.

Furrowing his eyebrows Zayn asked again,"Niall seriously what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He whispered a little louder this time causing Liam to turn in his bunk sliding open his curtain hissing a what are you doing to Zayn.

"Niall's crying" Zayn simply stated making Liam change from being a grumpy gramps to daddy direction as he climbed out of his bottom bunk moving Zayn out of the way so he could get to Niall easier.

Niall still hadn't turned around and he quite honestly didn't want to. His head hurt, his belly was flipping and flopping making him want to puke, and honestly he just wanted his mum. She always knew what to do to take care of him and he didn't like bothering the boys with his silly tummyaches saying "they were for babies".

"What's wrong Ni?" Liam asked placing his hand on Niall's back making him flinch a bit. He didn't want them to take care of him. He could deal with this on his own once they thought he was fine.

"Leave m'alone" Niall muttered against his pillow sniffling again letting the tears stop so he didn't draw anymore unwanted attention to himself. 

"Niall were not going to leave you alone when you're crying. You don't have to be embarrassed are you homesick? Seriously Niall, were here for you" Liam comforted making Niall feel a tad more comfortable about his illness but still not wanting Liam or any of the boys to know his stomach hurt.

Okay he would tell Liam. But Zayn needed to leave. 

"Make Zayn leave...." Niall mumbled still facing the wall of his bunk. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows but agreed to leave Niall and Liam to sort this out. He climbed back into his little cave shutting the curtain falling almost right to sleep. 

"Alright look at me Niall, what's wrong?" Liam pushed 

Niall slowly turned over making sure to keep a hand on his stomach as his flipped going face to face with Liam,"my belly hurts" he murmured under his breath just loud enough for Liam to hear making Liam's face turn into a slight pout.

"It's okay to feel a little sick Ni" Liam chuckled,"we all get sick, you're probably a little carsick but it may be a bug or something you ate too; do you remember what you ate yesterday?" Liam asked eyeing Niall 

Niall thought for a minute before shrugging,"I don't know.. Everything you guys ate" he answered knowing he ate everything they did, nothing different.

"Well so it's not food poisoning, it's probably a bug then mixed with the bus. I think you'll be better in the morning but do you want some medicine to see if that helps?" Liam asked seeming more like a doctor than a singer.

"Yah" Niall nodded his lips quivering a little bit feeling like crying cause he just didn't feel good and wanted to feel better.

Liam walked away to the front of the bus to get some stomach soothing medicine that Harry would take a lot as he was normally the one the bus and traveling did the worse to. He was always sick.

Liam returned back to Niall in record time helping him take the pills handing him his water bottle that he always kept next to his bunk shoved between his mattress and the frame of his bed. He helped him drink as his hand shook making Liam frown, Niall was like his little brother and it was always hard to see him sick.

"Alright get some sleep, you need it bud" Liam gave Nialls shoulder a pat before fixing the comforter around Nialls shoulders before lowering himself into his own bunk hoping Niall felt better tomorrow morning like he had said.

Sleep took over Nialls body quickly guessing the medicine had some sort of sleep agent in it to help him sleep. That was good cause he for sure didn't want to be up the whole night over a stomachache.

\-----------------------  
"So what was wrong with Niall?" Zayn asked gaining the attention of Harry and Louis as well as they all sat around the little kitchen table on their bus

"What?" Harry and Louis asked eyeing Liam with questioning eyes

"He was upset because his stomach hurt and he just was stressed about it" Liam informed the boys as they awwed and nodded continuing to eat their food while Niall still slept.

Liam he'd woken him up when the other boys were waking up asking him how he was feeling in which he responded with a shrug and a simple "stomach still hurts" so Liam left him to sleep some more. They didn't have to do anything till later that day. 

"Do you think he'll be okay for the show tonight?" Harry asked 

"Well I hope so. I think it's just a little bug or carsickness; I gave him some of your medicine and it seemed to help a little so hopefully he'll be okay with some more rest.

Louis and Zayn had moved to the back of the bus to play a video game they had been dying to try out while Liam and Harry sat around the front couches with the Telly on. They were watching an episode of Orange is the New Black (the boys guilty pleasure show) when Liam saw Niall out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey" Liam called Niall walking over placing himself right next to Liam curling up to him. They had always had a special relationship. Nothing coupley but Liam took Niall under his wing and they had always been close.

"You feeling better?" Liam asked Harry looking over listening for Nialls answer.

"No.. I think I feel worse" Niall whimpered moving a bit to where he was practically in Liam's lap the red comforter he had wrapped himself in making him look like a giant blob.

Liam frowned looking over to Harry silently asking with his eyes 'what do I do?'

"Where's it most hurting? Your stomach?" Liam asked his hand running over Nialls back soothingly hoping to bring some comfort to the boy.

Niall nodded, something he'd been doing a lot lately as he didn't want more than words to escape his mouth when he tried to talk. Definitely not onto Liam's lap for sure. 

All 3 boys stayed quiet for a bit before Liam noticed a couple tears rolling out of Nialls eyes and down his cheeks.

"Niall.. You okay?" He asked softly not wanting to startle the boy.

"Liam I don't feel very well" he whimpered choking back a sob making Harry turn to them noticing the distressed state Niall was in. 

"Hey, hey shh you're okay, it's gonna be okay" Liam rushed rubbing Niall's back pulling him into his chest as Niall cried soaking his t-shirt with tears and probably snot based off of the noises coming from Niall.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick" Niall choked making Harry frantically stand up going to retrieve some sort of bin in which Niall could release his stomach into.

Liam had helped Niall sit up so he didn't choke on his vomit if he was going to be sick. Niall let out a sick burp his palm cupping around his mouth as he dry heaved knowing what would come next.

"Harry!!" Liam yelled hoping Harry would find that bin fast or there was going to be a BIG mess to clean up. 

Niall couldn't swallow back the sickening substance any longer gagging into his hands vomit pouring onto the floor beneath his feet the splash of his vomit echoing off the tile-like floors.

Harry came running in at that moment holding a trash can which he shoved under Niall's chin ready for the next round of sick which came barreling out of Niall's mouth right after heavier than the last heave.

Niall seemed to heave up everything he ate yesterday before breathing heavily hovering over the trash bin sick stringily dripping from his lips and nose. Ugh it even managed to come out his nose!

"You alright bro?" Harry asked holding the bin for Niall in case he needed it again but honestly Harry didnt think he had anything left in his to puke out!

Niall sniffed and nodded taking the tissue Liam was holding out to him wiping his mouth, nose, and eyes before disposing of it into the bin with his sick. 

After a comfortable silence where Niall was calming down with Liam rubbing his back; Harry had gone to do something with the sick so it wouldn't stink up the entire bus.

"I want to lay down.." Niall mumbled looking to Liam tear stains on his cheeks eyes red rimmed

Liam nodded with an okay helping Niall to where he was laying down between his legs a pillow rested on his stomach so Niall's head could rest comfortably. He grabbed Nialls blanket placing it over him allowing Niall to drift to sleep knowing he definitely needed it. 

How was he supposed to sing tonight like this?

\----------------------  
Well he didn't end up singing....

It happened like this; Niall decided he was going to try and sing that night because after throwing up he did feel a little better and was hoping he would be 100% by that night.

Their sound manager told him to not attend rehearsals/sound check and to just rest before the show so he was okay for that night. He could do this.

Sound check had ended and Niall was starting to feel a little worse and was getting the horrible nauseous feeling back and even a few times thought he was going to throw up. Luckily he didn't.

It was about an hour before stage time when Niall's sickness got the best of him and his fever sky-rocketed and the nausea went into full power which had him bent over backstage in a hallway vomiting the little bit of food Lou, their makeup and hair stylist, had gotten him to eat.

Of course the boys went into action getting him to a toilet where he proceeded to be sick whimpering over and over that he "didnt want to do the concert tonight". He was definitely not taking it very well.

The boys got Niall back to the dressing room, on the couch with a movie playing softly a vomit bin within reach on the floor. Lou had offered to watch over poor Niall and made sure he was okay through the whole show till the boys got back.

Upon leaving the stage after the concert had ended they were quick to get back to their Niall and make sure he was doing okay where Lou said he had fallen asleep quite early and was in for an early night. 

Paul carried Niall while the others walked back to the bus all laying around in the back of the bus where they would probably end up falling asleep. That was okay with them as long as they could watch over Niall and make sure he had everything he needed.

They wouldn't say they babied Niall but hey hew was the little Irish guy with blue eyes and blonde hair and they for sure had a protective instinct over him.

\----------------------  
A few days had passed and Niall woke up feeling loads better but with one boy feeling better one was for sure to catch what he had....

"LIAM!! Harry's throwing up in the bathroom!!!!" 

\---------------------  
Hello my lovelies!!! I've been writing sickfics for a while and now I'm here to post them!! I really hope you guys enjoy and you can request other sickfics you would like :) 

Love ya

Xxx


End file.
